


The Light Inside.

by Raitobu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raitobu/pseuds/Raitobu
Summary: After a K/DA concert, Lux has a chance meeting with Ahri.





	The Light Inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, any feedback is appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story! There's more coming soon.

“I can’t read the sign, it’s no use.” I sat back on the bench, “I should have practiced my Korean more before coming, especially since I’m gonna be living here for the foreseeable future.” I hugged myself as I sat on the cold bench, “I shouldn’t have left my phone at home, I just didn’t want it to be stolen at the concert.” I sighed loudly. “Are you alright?” I heard a voice come from beside me, I looked over towards the source of the voice, I stood up after seeing who was speaking. Ahri standing right in front of me in skintight jeans and a hoodie. I tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come out, she stifled a laugh before speaking, “It’s alright, calm down, take a breath.”

I breathed in heavily before speaking, “You’re Ahri.” I said with an unsteady voice.

“That’s me!” She said with a smile.

“I love your music, and you’re really cool, and beautiful and…” I started speaking quieter and my cheeks flushed as I realized how embarrassing what I was saying was.

“Thank you, I appreciate that a lot! You seemed pretty distressed, so I wanted to see what was up?”

Taken aback by her concern for me I spoke again, “I couldn’t find my way home and I left my phone there.”

“Where do you live?”

“It’s on Neommal-ro.”

“I know where that is, come with me I’ll take you there.”

“A-a-are you sure?” I stuttered out, “Just pointing me in the right direction would be fine.” As much as being walked home by my favorite musician sounds awesome, I didn’t want to take up her time.

“It’s no problem, I was heading that way anyway.”

I took another deep breath, “Well if it’s alright with you.”

“It’s this way.” She reached over and grabbed my hand leading me towards my apartment complex.

 

I followed her silently, her warm hand in mine I shivered the cold wind blowing against my skin, “Are you cold?” she asked a hint of concern in her voice.

“Yeah, I didn’t realize Korea got this cold.”

“Come here,” she said as she pulled me next to her, she put her arm over my shoulders and held me next to her, my face burned bright red from being so close to her. Being next to her like this made me feel small despite not being that much shorter than her. She smiled down at me, “I don’t mean to embarrass you, I just don’t want you getting a cold,” she paused for a moment before continuing, “So, what’s your name?”

“My name is Lux.”

“That’s a cute name, where are you from?”

I didn’t think my face could get any redder at this point, compliments and being held by Ahri, what a night, “I’m from America.”

“What made you want to come to Korea?”

“I just wanted to change things up, life was getting a little stale.”

“That makes sense, sometimes you just need a change,” she said with a smile, “Anyways, this is the place you were talking about right?” She slowed down as we approached the large apartment complex.

“Yeah, this is it,” I cleared my throat, “Thank you very much for walking me here, I hope it didn’t take you too far out of your way.”

She chuckled, “Don’t worry, this is where I was going,” she led me to the door, “I live here after all.”

 

\--

 

I laid on my bed absent-mindedly scrolling through my twitter feed. I hadn’t seen a single post from Ahri in the past week since I met her. There was a light fluttering feeling in my stomach when I thought about her. I covered my face, “She’s just so cool. And she lives in the apartment right next to mine.” 

 

Dragging my hands down my face I placed my phone on the side table and stood up from my bed, “Well, I should make some breakfast.” I walked over to the fridge grabbing a carton of eggs out and placing it on the countertop. I walked over to the stove placing a pan on top and turning the dial until it began heating it, I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a package of sliced bread. I grabbed two pieces from inside and placed it into the toaster. Moving back to the stove, I cracked two eggs into the pan and let them simmer for a minute, then flipped them. I grabbed a plate out of the cupboard as the toast popped out of the toaster, I grabbed some butter out of the fridge and spread it along. I grabbed the pan and plopped the eggs down on top of the plate and placed the plate at the table.

 

As I was about to sit down to eat I heard a knock at the door. My eyebrow quirked at the noise, who would be knocking on my door this early in the morning. I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Standing on the other side was Ahri, I felt fluttering in my stomach just like I had the first time I saw her. 

 

I took a deep breath to calm myself, then I turned the knob and opened the door, “Hi.” I said in the cheeriest voice I could muster.

“Hey,” she replied with a smile, “I don’t mean to bother you, but I was going to make tea but I ran out of sugar. Do you have any that I could borrow?”

I looked back at my cupboards and thought for a second, “Well I have a couple of packets that you can have.”

She put her hands together and smiled, “Thank you,” she thought for a moment and then said, “I’ll brew you a cup if you’d like.”

I hesitated for a moment, I don’t want to take her out of her way like I did a week back but getting to hang out with her again would be cool. I smiled when I resolved my inner monologue, “As long as you let me make you breakfast.”

Her eyes widened at my proposition, most likely because she wasn’t expecting it. She responded, “Well, I suppose I’ll take you up on that offer!”

“Alright.” I smiled as I walked back to my cupboard grabbing a couple packets of sugar out,    
“Is this enough?”

“Yes, thank you!”

I walked back over to her handing them to her, “Come back over when you’re done, I’ll have breakfast for you.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in a minute or so.” She stepped out of my room before walking back to hers. I closed the door and went back to the stove and began cooking again.

 

I wonder what she thinks of me, both times that I’ve talked to her she was really nice to me. Maybe she likes me, being friends with her would be really cool. My stomach began to flutter again when I thought about her I placed a hand on my stomach, “Why do I feel like this whenever I think about her,” I bit my lip as my thoughts wandered to her face, “she’s so beautiful.” Popping from the pan knocked me out of my trance, I lifted the eggs out of the pan and placed them on a plate along with two pieces of toast. I walked over to the table and placed them across from where mine is. Two seats, two plates, and forks, everything is set.

 

“My hands are a little full, do you mind opening the door?” I took a deep breath after hearing Ahri’s voice to calm my nerves. I walked to the door and I opened it, “Hey, everything’s all ready!” I said with a smile.

“Perfect, I have tea ready.” She stepped into my apartment as I closed the door.

“Oh yeah,” I walked over to the table and pulled out a seat, “you can sit right here.”

She followed behind me and sat down placing down both mugs of tea, she slid one towards my side of the table, “Thank you for having me over!” She said with a cheery voice and a smile.

“It’s no problem, thank you for the tea,” I said grabbing the mug and taking a sip.

“You’re welcome,” she said as she began eating.

 

We sat across from each other silently eating, I looked up at her occasionally taking in details about her that I hadn’t noticed before. The first thing that I noticed was that her fox ears were still on, some people speculated that they might be real but I thought they were just part of her costume till I noticed something else. Her tails splayed out behind her, not crystal like when she’s on stage, but a golden color just like her hair, they swayed back and forth as she ate.

 

“Do I have something on my face?”

My eyes fluttered when she spoke, “I’m sorry, was I staring?”

“Just a little bit,” she said with a giggle, “was it the ears or the tails?”

“Both, I thought they were a costume, are they actually real?”

She sighed, “They are real. I can’t hide them so I made them part of my outfit on stage.” Her voice became more melancholic as she spoke.

The surprise was evident on my face, I looked around trying to think of something to say but I couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t seem offensive at the moment.

She turned to look to the side and held her jaw with a hand, “A plan of, “hope they won’t notice” isn’t really that great, but I don’t really have anything else to do. Most people don’t look that far, or ask many questions so I’m usually able to get away with it.” She shifted in her seat, “but some people ask - like you - and I’ve never been fond of lying.”

I cleared my throat after she finished speaking, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to inquire that much.”

“It’s okay, it’s only natural to wonder,” she turned back to me, “you can ask any questions you have.”

I took in her visage for a moment, slumped shoulders, head in her hands, it was very obviously a difficult topic for her, “I have questions I would like to ask, but it’s obviously not something you want to talk about so I’m going to respect that.”

After hearing this her eyes widened almost like it’s something she had never heard before, she smiled a little bit, “Thank you.”

I smiled back, “You’re welcome.”

 


End file.
